


Sun Salutation

by FallingOverSideways, jeannedarcprice



Series: Boyfriend Yoga [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Morning Routines, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingOverSideways/pseuds/FallingOverSideways, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeannedarcprice/pseuds/jeannedarcprice
Summary: It’s a quiet, relaxing morning in the Pathfinder’s Quarters before a hard day’s work, and Scott is determined to distract Gil with his yoga routine. Problem is Gil is somewhat happy to join in.





	Sun Salutation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallingOverSideways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingOverSideways/gifts).



> Inspired by the beautiful [ Gilder art gift](https://shotce.tumblr.com/post/175805471812/quick-gilder-for-jeannedarcprice-whos-been-a) from [shocte](https://shotce.tumblr.com/) / [FallingOverSideways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingoversideways/works)!! Thank you for the picture, I love it so much, and it fits so well into my head canon, you have no idea!
> 
> They are eluding to another fic I have written…. ~~it’s filth~~ it just hasn’t been published yet!
> 
> Also, many thanks to [jupiter23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter23/) for the beta, and [sketchvicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchvicious/works), who actually does yoga, and helped me out with the specifics! <3

 

He’d finished his first Sun Salutation, and it felt apt, Elaaden sunshine flooding the Pathfinder’s Quarters. They’d turned off the faders on the windows, watching as the clouds lazily drifted overhead. In the distance it looked like some might actually bring rain.

It was a rare morning when he’d made time for this – Lexi had been nagging him again recently about taking some time to relax, but Scott found it hard to choose between half an hour more up in the evening or getting up earlier.

Today he’d chosen the latter, made easier by Gil deciding not to leave the bed at some god forsaken early hour, but laze with him in a half sleep.

He smiled. Peeking through his thick eyelashes as Gil put on his jumpsuit, dutifully tucking in an undervest before zipping himself up. He’d complained about his chest hair getting caught in the zipper; the undervest had been the answer, but not until _after_ he’d got him to trim it.

Scott’s lips curled upwards smugly at the thought as he folded his body forward.

_Uttanasana._

He held it, feeling his chest against his thighs, looking at his shins as his back relaxed and his fingers drummed on his toes. He finished the countdown in his head and changed position, noticing that Gil had picked up his boots and was strolling over to the bed to sit down and put them on.

_Arsha Uttanasana._

He reached forward, and outward, the tips of his fingers either side of his feet. His body formed an elegant triangle, and he breathed deeply, letting out a long, controlled breath. The men carried on in contented silence, and as Scott moved to get on his knees, he heard Gil finish buckling up one boot and moving to the other.

Scott took his time, finding relaxation in the slow, meaningful movements. He stretched out on the floor and planked, the more difficult bending of his elbows backwards not a problem for his strong arms.

_Chaturanga Dandasana_

Lexi’s voice echoed in his head.

_“Keep your back straight, Scott. Get that chest off the ground. Relax those shoulders.”_

He felt his abs start to tremble and the tightening in the back of his neck. He concentrated on the sound of Gil doing up his other boot. _One more buckle to go..._

He let out a gentle moan as he lowered his body to the floor, making it just that little bit suggestive. He heard Gil’s behind shuffle on the sheets and imagined him suited and ready to start his day’s work. But only if Scott intended not to be a distraction. Which he did.

He didn’t look over to him, instead placing his palms shoulder width in front of him, supporting his weight and bending his spine upward in a beautiful curve, right from his rounded chin to the tips of his toes as they took the weight of his legs.

 _Urdhva Mukha Svanasana_.

He clenched his thighs, his butt – he couldn’t help it in this pose – but he thought he’d exaggerate it just that little bit more. He sighed as his body eased with it.

He could feel Gil’s eyes on him, perving over his form. He didn’t care, if he was honest he didn’t bother putting a top on and left his shorts low on his waist for that very reason. He held the pose, and grinned; he was rewarded by a huff and a chuckle from his lover.

“Enjoying the view?”

“ _Always!_ ”

“Maybe you should join in sometime. We could both benefit from being more _flexible_!” Scott peeked at him again through one eye, he couldn’t see Gil, but heard him get off the bed, the scuff of his booted feet as he stepped over the small of his back.

“Oof!” The noise left Scott involuntarily as he felt Gil’s weight come down on his thighs. It sent his legs onto the floor, ruining his position. “ _Gil..._ ”

He tried his hardest to sound annoyed at the intrusion, but he knew the engineer wouldn’t fall for it. He felt his hands pass over his shoulders and he wiggled his hips in protest. Gil watched his muscles strain as he shuffled on his palms to get comfortable, and he ran his thumbs down that beautifully curved spine, spying that the extreme bend at his waist almost pushed his butt out of the top of his shorts. Well, he _could_ see his cleft at the top of his shorts and he certainly wasn’t complaining.

“What? I’m joining in!”

Scott tutted, not really meaning it.

“You know what I mean. You’re ruining my pose by the way.”

“Upward-facing dog. _Urdhva Mukha Svanasana_. You’d transition into a downward-facing dog next. I quite like that pose,” his tone was steadily climbing as he spoke, finally settling in that nasal place when he found it hard to speak through his own jokes. His voice, even comical, turned sultry.

“Why don’t you show me the _halasana_? You know it’s my favourite.”

A soft snort left his nose, and Scott felt his hands brush over the swell of his ass, his palms quickly grasping each side fully and kneading them.

“Honestly, copping a feel? _Before work_?”

“Has that ever stopped me before? Hummm.  I don’t think so,” he squeezed that firm behind again. “Let’s be honest! I’d cop a feel any chance I’d get if I could get away with it. Even in front of Tann. Or the Moshae...” his whole body started shuddering then, and Scott knew he was laughing.

“ _Whaaat_?”

“I was just thinking,” a deafening snort left him this time, “I know a real good name for _this_ pose!”

“Go on...” Scott encouraged, trying to put as much sarcastic annoyance in his voice as he could. Gil fidgeted, drawing out the time before he revealed his pun. He knew Scott was getting impatient, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Gil!?”

“Ha ha ha...I name this pose,” he squeezed again, bringing his lips down onto that tensed shoulder before turning them towards his jutting ear, “the _Ryding Ryder_!”

Scott burst out laughing, remembering the last circumstance that Gil had used that phrase. It had been as far from a yoga routine as possible, although it _had_ involved yoga.

He craned his neck upwards and backwards, Gil’s forehead coming into view, and smiled, extending his tongue cheekily towards his lover. Gil grinned and dipped his head down, greeting it with his own. They kissed deep and long, Scott having no trouble keeping this pose for as long as their kiss lasted.

Gil removed his mouth from Scott’s, a heavy breath leaving his nostrils, and Scott let his head spring forward again, quickly hunching his shoulders and glancing back.

“Mmm...” Gil licked his lips, smoothing his hands down to the small of Scott’s back.

“You know...I’m finding it very hard to concentrate right now with you there. It’s reminding me of the last time you made me do yoga...”

Scott defiantly held the pose, and Gil nuzzled at his neck, running his coarse stubble over it before peppering his pulse point with kisses. His voice left his throat in a telling, breathy whisper.

“I _love_ your flexibility.”

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm...I wonder what they could be talking about! ;D
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> You can find my Gilder related art on my [Tumblr blog ](https://jeannedarcprice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
